In today's IT infrastructure, high availability is of paramount importance. Specifically, critical (and sometimes non-critical) components within an IT infrastructure are often layered in redundancy. For example, primary servers may be supported by backup servers; primary switches may be supported by backup switches; primary power supplies may be supported by backup power supplies; and primary storage systems may be supported by backup storage systems.
Oftentimes, various subcomponents within these IT components need to be installed/serviced/replaced. Naturally, the greater the flexibility concerning these subcomponents, the more cost efficient and effective the servicing of these components can be.